Hacked Infi-nut
This is a story about Infi-nut that are being hacked by Dr. Zomboss, causing him to be evil. Created by Ariq1144. Characters *Future Zombie *Laser Bean *Peashooter *Infi-nut *Crazy Dave *Dr. Zomboss *Conehead Zombie *Imp Choirs *Squash *Marigold *Lightning Reed Prologue One day, in a Pinata Party event... Future Zombie: "Grargh..." Laser Bean: "Shoot! Blast! Pew!" Peashooter: "Keep shooting them! We're almost win!" Infi-nut: "I'll just sit here to protect you!" *The zombies start biting Infi-nut, and he's disappeared* Future Zombie: "Der, we gat rid of dat nut! Now, let's moove..." *After a while, Infi-nut regenerates* Infi-nut: "Hey-o! Miss me?" Future Zombie: "Wat the!? How? When?" Infi-nut: "It's getting nutty!" *absorb a Plant Food, making a hologram wall* Future Zombie: "Whaa?" Laser Bean: "Beam! Beam! Shooted!" Shortly, the Pinata Party ends with the plants achieving victory... Crazy Dave: "WORGLRLBB! PINTATAS! PINTATAS EVERYWHERE!" Laser Bean: "Actually, it's called pinatas, not pintatas." Chapter 1: Hack Chip Crazy Dave: "Help me whack these pintatas!" Laser Bean: "It's not..." Crazy Dave: "ALBERT EINSTEIN!!!" Laser Bean: "What?" Not far from the plants, two zombies are hiding in the buhes... Dr. Zomboss: "Conehead! Did you see that?" Conehead Zombie: "Yeah, um... No." Dr. Zomboss: *Facepalm* "Look! What did you see?" Conehead Zombie: "Crazy Dave whacking pinataz?" Dr. Zomboss: "No! I mean, look at that Infi-nut!" Conehead Zombie: '''"Infi-nut?" '''Dr. Zomboss: "Yes! And with the ability to regenerates, and his great Plant Food effect, my zombies are a little troubled by him!" Conehead Zombie: "Zo what wuz your idea this time?" Dr. Zomboss: "If we can make him into our ally, it will be great!" Conehead Zombie: "Zo...?" Dr. Zomboss: "SO, I will make a chip, then I will get the chip into his projector, then, BOOM! He's our ally!" Conehead Zombie: "I hava question." Dr. Zomboss: "What?" Conehead Zombie: "Is there explozion in your plan?" Dr. Zomboss: "What? No!" Conehead Zombie: "But you said 'BOOM' earlier!" Dr. Zomboss: "No! It's just... Forget it. To the lab!" In the Zomblaboratory.. Conehead Zombie: "Uh, Dr. Zomboss?" Dr. Zomboss: "Yeah?" Conehead Zombie: "Why doez it takez you so much time to make a single chip?" Dr. Zomboss: "Well then, TRY TO MAKE A HACK CHIP AND SAY THAT TO YOURSELF! By the way, it's complete." Conehead Zombie: "Nowz? Dr. Zomboss: "Now, you have to put this chip inside Infi-nut's projector." Conehead Zombie: "How?" Dr. Zomboss: "DON'T ASK ME AND PUT THIS CHIP INSIDE THE PROJECTOR!" Conehead Zombie: "Alrightz!" A few minutes later... Conehead Zombie: "Huff! Puff!" Dr. Zomboss: "There! Did you put the chip inside the projector yet?" Conehead Zombie: "Yeah, I put the chip inzide the projector, but something seems wrong." Dr. Zomboss: "What's wrong? Which projector did you put the chip into?" Conehead Zombie: "The one in the movie theater." Dr. Zomboss: "AAAAAAARRRGGHH!!!!!!" Chapter 2: Hacked! A lovely afternoon in the Flowerbed Hills... Infi-nut: "Nothing like a sweet smell of flowerbed in the afternoon!" Dr. Zomboss: *Came out from flowerbeds* "BOOYA!" Infi-nut: "GAH!" Dr. Zomboss: "Behold, the evil mastermind, the leader of zombies! DR. EDGAR GEORGE ZOMBOSS!" Imp Choirs: "♪ Zomboss... Zomboss... ♪" Dr. Zomboss: "...Huh? By the way, it is I, Dr. Zomboss!" Imp Choirs: "♪ Zomboss... Zomboss... ♪" Dr. Zomboss: "Aye? Dr. Zomboss!" Imp Choirs: "♪ Zomboss... Zomboss... ♪" Dr. Zomboss: "DR. ZOMBOSS!!!" Imp Choirs: "♪ Zomboss... Zomboss... ♪" Dr. Zomboss: "DR. EDGAR GEORGE ZOMBOSS!!!" Imp Choirs: "♪ Zomboss... Zomboss... ♪" Dr. Zomboss: "GRRRARRH! ENOUGH! What are you doing here? GO. AWAY!" *The Imp Choirs runs away* Dr. Zomboss: "Ahem. Sorry for that. Anyway, THE HACK CHIP!!!" Infi-nut: "AAAHH!!!" Meanwhile, the plants hear Infi-nut's scream... Infi-nut: "AAAHH!!!" Peashooter: "Hey! Did you hear that? That sounds like Infi-nut! I think he's in trouble!" Squash: "That noise sounds like it's from the Flowerbed Hills!" Peashooter: "Squash and me will find out what happens! You guys stay here!" When they arrive in the Flowerbed Hills... Peashooter: "Infi-nut! Where are you!?" Squash: *Found Infi-nut lying on the ground* "There! He's right there!" Peashooter: "Oh no! Infi-nut! What happened? Say something!" Infi-nut: "I-I... I..." *Infi-nut's eyes looks like he's error, and he's starting to vade* Peashooter: "No! Infi-nut!" Infi-nut: "B-Bzzz..." *Infi-nut glows brightly, then suddenly he became giant* Peashooter: "Infi-nut!" Squash: "Uh... Peashooter? He became giant and his body are red... That can't be good, right?" Infi-nut: "GRAAARH!!!" Peashooter: "...Right." Infi-nut: "GRAAARH!!!" Peashooter: "RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!!" Infi-nut: "GRAAARH!!!" Dr. Zomboss: "Mwuahahaha! Take that, you pesky plants! I hacked your Infi-nut into a red giant! His health are increased now, and you can't defeat him because he can shoot lasers from his eyes!" *Infi-nut shoots laser from his eyes, burning Peashooter's leaf* Peashooter: "Ow ow ow ow! Hot hot hot hot!" Dr. Zomboss: "Mwuahahaha!" Meanwhile, at the garden... Marigold: "Hey, did you heard that? That sounds like Dr. Zomboss!" Laser Bean: "Yes it is! Let's go!" Back at the Flowerbed Hills... Infi-nut: "GRAAARH!!!" Squash: "Huff! Puff! What should we do now?" Peashooter: "We can't hurt him because he's our friend! For now, just keep running!" Squash: "But until when?" Peashooter: "Alright! I'll try to get his attention! You get Dr. Zomboss!" Squash: "Right! I'll squash him into pieces! Good luck!" Peashooter: "You too! HEY INFI-NUT! OVER HERE!" *shoot peas at Infi-nut* Infi-nut: "GRAAARH!!!" *Squash is jumping to Dr. Zomboss* Squash: "ZOMBOSS! PREPARE TO GET SQUASHED!" Dr. Zomboss: "Oh no! Infi-nut! Attack him!" Squash: "It's no use! He won't listen to you! Now, prepare to get SQUASHED!" Dr. Zomboss: "AAAAAHHH!!!" SQUASH!!! Dr. Zomboss: "Cough! Cough! Welp!" Squash: "Now tell me, how did you stop Infi-nut? Hurry!!!" Peashooter: "Squash! Hurry up! I can't hold on much longer!" Squash: "Tell me! NOW!" Dr. Zomboss: "Ugh, ugh, MWUAHAHAHAHAHA!!! It can't be stopped! I hacked into his entire system, he will not be stopped!" Squash: "You..." SQUASH! Squash: "TELL ME!" Dr. Zomboss: "I SAY IT CAN'T BE STOPPED! URGH." Chapter 3: Anti-Hack Chip Suddenly, a flying van is seen over the horizon. Crazy Dave: "Wabby Wabooo!!!" Squash: "Crazy Dave!?" Peashooter: "Crazy Dave!?" Crazy Dave: "He-hey there! I just got this square thingy from the Zomblaboratory! When the first time I see it, I think maybe it's a chip to repair hacked Infi-nut." Peashooter: "But you don't even know Infi-nut was ha- ...Nevermind." Crazy Dave: "Hey! Mr. Boss guy! You're here! Look what I found!" Dr. Zomboss: "No! The Anti-Hack Chip!" *closes mouth with hands* "Oops." Peashooter: "That's the Anti-Hack Chip right there! Good job, Crazy Dave!" Crazy Dave: "Did I won a pancake?" Peashooter: "Let me see it!" Crazy Dave: "Here 'ya go!" *Crazy Dave give Peashooter the Anti-Hack Chip* Peashooter: "Now, if only I can put this inside his projector..." Dr. Zomboss: "Ooh! No can do! You'll gonna get toasted by his laser beam if you get near him! Mwuahaha!" Peashooter: "Then we have to get this chip into his projector at a distance!" Dr. Zomboss: "Wait, what do you mean?" *Peashooter stuffed the Anti-Hack Chip into his mouth, then aiming Infi-nut* Dr. Zomboss: "Wait..." Peashooter: "Huff..." Dr. Zomboss: "WAIT! DON'T DO IT!" Peashooter: "P-TOOH!!!" Peashooter shot the Anti-Hack Chip through the sky and the chip lands on the projector, absorbed by it. Suddenly, Infi-nut start glowing brightly again and is getting smaller. Peashooter: "I did it!" *Infi-nut is now normal* Infi-nut: "Hey, what happening? Where am I?" Peashooter: "You're here in Flowerbed Hills, Dr. Zomboss hack you, and made you evil!" Infi-nut: "WHAT!?" Then, the plants arrived. Laser Bean: "What's going on here!?" Infi-nut: "Dr. Zomboss hack me, and made me evil! But thanks to Peashooter, Squash, and Crazy Dave, now I'm myself again!" Laser Bean: "WHAT!? ZOMBOSS!!!" Dr. Zomboss: "Eheheh. I'm just kidding! You guys do have a good sense of humor, right?" *The Plants stare angrily at Dr. Zomboss* Dr. Zomboss: "No?" Epilogue Crazy Dave and The Plants relaxing on a hammock in the beach... Crazy Dave: "Hey, how's that Mr. Boss Guy doing?" Peashooter: "You know, the usual. Rise the voltage, Lightning Reed!" Lightning Reed: "Alright! Voltage raised!" *absorbs Plant Foods* Dr. Zomboss: BZZT! "Please." BZZT! "No." BZZT! "More." BZZT! "ELECTRICITY!!!" BBZZZZZTTTT!!!!! The Plants: "Hahahahaha!" "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!"'' ''BBZZZZZTTTT!!!!! Category:Fanfics